


Unexpected news

by Stark_63



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark_63/pseuds/Stark_63
Summary: Edwin and Ana are minding their own business when they receive unexpected news.
Relationships: Ana Jarvis/Edwin Jarvis, Peggy Carter & Ana Jarvis, Peggy Carter & Edwin Jarvis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Unexpected news

The warm sun shone brightly across the bustling city of Los Angeles without a cloud in the sky, allowing the green grass to sway vividly in the gentle breeze. The off white exterior walls of Howard Stark’s suave LA residence were warm to the touch, a fact that did not escape Edwin Jarvis as he pressed his hand up against the porch wall whilst taking a moment to catch his breath. Edwin had spent all morning cleaning and polishing the windows and window sills of the entire property and was thoroughly parched when Ana appeared carrying a tray that held two glasses and a pitcher of iced tea. “Darling you must take a break before the heat does you any harm,” Ana pleaded as she set the tray down on the front step. Edwin wiped his brow and sat down alongside his beautiful wife, whose pale skin and firefly red hair were highlighted by the sun, allowing her beauteous features to shine through even more. “Thank you Ana darling; I must admit I was in need of refreshment,” Edwin stated as he sipped his glass of iced tea. The happy couple sat together in comfortable silence as they drank their tea and enjoyed the warm sunshine. 

Edwin stood up slowly; his body still sore from last week’s escapades in the desert with Miss Carter and the S.S.R. He missed her already. Edwin had last seen her two days ago when he drove her to the S.S.R offices in downtown Los Angeles and yet he felt like that was weeks ago. It was only natural he supposed; he and Miss Carter were a match made in heaven when it came to teamwork and companionship. Very rarely does Edwin warm to someone so quickly, but since their first adventures together in New York City last year, Edwin had found a new sense of purpose. Not that serving Howard Stark wasn’t enjoyable mind you. Edwin sighed and kissed Ana softly as he went to finish his window work. 

Ana Jarvis sat in a velvet armchair overlooking the rear patio and pool area as she read a copy of Agatha Christie’s latest novel, enjoying Christie’s attention to detail and the intricacy of her plot lines. As Ana reached the end of chapter three; the telephone alongside her began to ring loudly. “Hello, Stark residence,” Ana greeted cheerfully. As the speaker on the other end began to talk, Ana squealed with excitement. “Of course! I’ll tell him right away. Bye for now!” Ana leapt out of her armchair and rushed to find her husband. 

“Edwin! Edwin! I have the most tremendous news!” Ana exclaimed as she ran towards her husband who was emptying his bucket of window water down the drain. As Edwin stood up to address his wife, she ran straight into him, sending the couple flying onto the grass. “Ana my darling what in blazers has got you so excited?” Ana smiled and kissed her husband. “Miss Carter is coming over for tea this afternoon!”

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching Agent Carter and my god what a series! It’s definitely my favourite of the Marvel TV shows and I was a mixture of sad and furious when I got to the end of season 2, knowing that all those questions will likely never be answered. If this little one shot proves to be popular then I’d like to extend and expand it into my own little version of what season 3 may have been. Because I neeeeeed some form of answer to those questions! Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
